The Future Will of Fire!
by Mr. Gaara Sandman
Summary: "As the future Konoha's Will of Fire, I WILL NOT STOP!" This was said by a little girl sent from the future to help make corrections in the past and prevent certain events from happening as drastically than before or at all.
1. Chapter 1: Gut Feeling

_Summery: _"As the future Konoha's Will of Fire, I WILL NOT STOP!" This was said by a little girl sent from the future to _help_ make corrections in the past and prevent certain events from happening as drastically than before or at all. Must she bare this weight all alone? Will she succeed? And who is she exactly? What is it that she really wants? AND WHAT is her origin? SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL MEH I'M DIEING TO KNOW!

Mr. Gaara Sandman: Hello and greetings to you all. I'm here to tell you that I don't own Naruto... that is all... -sigh- seriously That Is All! Now can you guys just get on with reading the chapter.

****o_0-Ogotagutfeeling****o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-Ogotagutfeeling********o_0-O********

"_Gwaaahh," _Naruto gasped in pain. 'Shit it hurts,' the blonde thought as he clutched his stomach. He bit his lip drawing blood trying to hold in scream as tears start to form in his eyes. Naruto has no idea what's going on. He just woke up in mind numbing pain. It's as though something's trying to rip through his stomach. The blonde screamed in agony and past out.

**o_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso**_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso****_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso****_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso****_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso****_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso****_0-Ohnoswhatsgoingonso****_0-O****

Light came into the bedroom, shining its morning rays on the face of a blonde in bed. Naruto winced in the light then in pain. _'Why do I smell blood,'_ the boy thought, _'and why do I feel so warm?' _He soon got his answer when something shifted in the bed and snuggled even closer to him. Blue eyes shot open wide awake now. Slowly and quietly he shifted his gaze to the snuggling object and confirmed that it was real.

Whatever it was, it was covered in dried blood which was the source of the smell earlier and…. it was small….. child size… smaller than him. The object stirred, apparently still asleep, and snuggled even closer to Naruto for more warmth. The blonde stiffened and the object stopped noticing this. It looked up at Naruto with one blue eye and one onyx to stare at him while he stared back.

"Are you alright," it asked with a small voice sounding like a little girl's, "you lost a lot of blood nii-chan and you were passed out when I finally came out."

Naruto blinked owlishly at her remembering the painful events of last night. Then a thought struck him, _'I gave birth,'_ his eyes widening at her in shock,_ 'to a little girl!' _

Said girl sat up and shook Naruto as he was going into shock. "Nii-chan, you are alright, right," she said voice slightly panicked, "I'm sorry it really hurt but it was the only way I can come here."

"What are you talking about," Naruto cried sitting up his arms raised into the air, "I just gave birth to a little girl and I'm a guy."

The little girl blinked at him thinking about what he said, and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oy! This is not funny, dattebayo," the blonde shouted at her, glaring. This didn't help though because it only made her laugh harder and fall off the bed with an _uff_. After calming down a bit but still giggling she poked her head over the bed to see Naruto still glaring, his eye brow was twitching. Failing to hold in a snort she finally spoke in an innocent tone but her body was still trembling with laughter as she asked, "does this mean I have to call you mom, nii-chan?"

The boy twitched and blushed shouting, "No, DATTEBAYO!"

**o_0-Onaruwaspreggers**o_0-Onaruwaspreggers****o_0-Onaruwaspreggers****o_0-Onaruwaspreggers****o_0-Onaruwaspreggers****o_0-Onaruwaspreggers****o_0-Onaruwaspreggers****o_0-Onaruwaspreggers**o_0-O******

Naruto was in the kitchen looking in the bare fridge with a sigh, feeding his own mouth was hard enough but now he had another mouth to feed as well. "What's for breakfast, nii-chan," the little girl asked after stepping out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She was wearing Naruto's older close because hers were caked with blood as well. "Instant cup ramen," Naruto said with a sigh, he's gonna have to go shopping today. Once he set the kettle full of water on the burner and turned it he walked out of the kitchen to fine the girl standing in the living room. She was wearing his old blue shirt which was a little big for her as it hung past her hips and his even older black shorts that seem to fit her perfectly. This made the blonde guess she was somewhere between ages six or eight because that's when he wore those pants. The towel hung around her neck revealing that she had beautiful long silver hair that reached her butt. She smiled at Naruto cutely and asked him shyly, "um.. could you help me brush my hair Onii-chan?" She was scratching her cheek as she said this making her even cuter.

"Heh," Naruto crossed his arms and gave her a genuine smile, "alright I'll help you, Obito-imouto-chan." He walked pass her shaking his head after seeing the smile on her face brighten up._ 'Obito,' _he thought back when she told him her name. It sertainly is a strange name for a little girl. When he asked her about her name all she said was that it was the last wish of a dead man.

After retrieving the hair brush from the bathroom he walked back into the small living/bed room and sat on the edge of the bed motion the girl to sit on the floor in front of him. "Once we are done here and have breakfast you're gonna help me clean up the mess on my bed," he said brushing the girl's silver hair.

Obito winced when he mentioned the _'mess' _and said, "yeah, sorry about that but it was the only way to get here."

Naruto rose an eye brow at this, "then tell me," he said, "where did you come from?"

"Your stomach," Obito said smartly.

Naruto brushed her hair roughly for that. "That's not what I meant and you know it," the blonde said going back to brushing her hair gently. "And how'd did you get in my stomach in the first place?"

"Well," Obito said thinking on how to answer him, "I can't give you the exact details but I'll cut it short for yah." She took a deep breath, "you put me in your stomach." "Your future self," she quickly added.

"Wh.. what?" he said confused and surprised at the same time, stopped brushing her hair.

"Yeah, I came from the future," the silver said turning her head to look at Naruto seriously, "you sent me here knowing that we'd both survive if I used you and your future self as a gateway through time."

"Why," Naruto asked mystified, "why here, why this time?"

Obito smiled at Naruto, her eyes sparkled in some unknown emotion that the blonde could not define. "To _help_," she said matter of factly, but Naruto couldn't help but think that wasn't the only reason why. Those eyes say there's also one for her alone.

"Hey Naruto," Obito said snapping the blonde back to attention, "can we visit the Hokage after this." The back of her head was facing Naruto again so he could continue brushing, "I need to talk to him as well."

Yes, he's going to have to bring her to him. He sighed mentally as he continued brushing her hair thinking on how he is going to explain to _giving birth_ to a little girl out of the blue.

**o_0-Onotkyuubi**o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-Onotkyuubi****o_0-O****

He can't look at him, Naruto just refuses to look at his Ojii-san after Obito just explained how she came to this time. He fought down a blush when he felt the old man's eyes staring at him while Naruto was looking out the window.

"So," the Hokage said looking back at the girl but glanced back at Naruto every so often. "You came from the future to help, and in order to do this you had to use the Naruto now and the Naruto then as a gateway to get here." "Why him," the third asked.

"Because if it were anyone else they would have died and I might not have survived," Obito stated folding her arms. "It _had_ to be Naruto because he's _special_," she said her eyes narrowed to get her point across at Sarutobi. Naruto was too busy looking out the window to notice the hidden meaning of that sentence.

The old man, however, understood it. 'So because of the Kyuubi's help she was able to come here,' he thought while smoking his pipe. "And, may I ask, are you exactly my child," the Hokage asked gazing at her silver hair. Her eyes were covered by a matching pair of goggles that Naruto wore that she insisted on wearing before going outside.

The child smiled at him, "the future's Will of Fire," she said.

Sarutobi beamed at her. "Alright Obito," the old man said smoking his pipe and getting a scroll ready, "from now on if anybody asks, you were found deep in the forest of the training grounds by Naruto with no memory at all." "I'm also going to put in the ninja academy," he said but was interrupted.

"In the same class as Naruto," Obito said and after getting looks from Naruto and the Third she explained. "Since I was found by Naruto, I don't want to be anywhere else without him and so you don't have to worry about me being taken advantage of you put me under Naruto's care and have me got to the same class as him until I can be placed into the proper class more suited for my skills."

The old man was impressed by the girl's explanation and agreed with her.

Obito turned her head to Naruto and said with a smile, "please take good care of me, nii-chan."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the girl and ruffled her hair saying, "of course, imouto-chan."

**o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.**o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O.****o_0-O.****o_0-O.o****_0-O****

Walking down the shopping district of Konoha, the villagers now stare and whisper with an air of curiosity. Who is this little seven year old girl and why is she with the 11 year old monster?

Obito was now skipping around Naruto happily while Naruto was looking at the fruit in the fruit stand. The fruit vendor was too distracted by the little girl who laughed merrily as she danced around the blonde to care that the monster was shopping at his stand. He had only just realized what has happened when the waved enthusiastically saying bye to the vendor after the blonde placed the money of his purchase of the stand and left.

Someone tried to stop the two and offer the girl some sweets by only to be thwarted by the boy who dragged her off saying never take candy from strangers. This made some of the villagers watching laugh.

At the vegetable stand it was Obito picking out the veggies while Naruto pout muttering that he hates vegetables. "But they are good for you nii-chan," she retorted.

After getting the groceries and putting them away at the apartment they set off to the shopping district once again to get clothes for Obito thanks to the extra money from the Third.

"But I don't wanna," Obito whined, "nii-chan's fit me fine and they would only want to put me in frilly girly clothes."

"Come on, Obito," Naruto said holding the girl's arm practically dragging her. "You need clothes of your own and you can't wear my old ones forever."

After going into clothing store and handing Obito over to one of the sales clerk Naruto had trouble holding back a laugh when a pouting Obito came back with a cute pink tank top that was edged with laces and light red shorts that reached to her knees. The pink top had paw prints on the side of it that matched the color of the shorts. The shorts were also border with the matching pink lace and a pink paw print on the b corner of the pants that match the color of the top.

Naruto suddenly wished that he brought a camera so he would have some blackmail and cute keepsake for himself.

**o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail**o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-Osocuteitsblackmail****o_0-O****

imouto = little sister

Onii or nii = older or big brother

Ojii = grandfather

Mr. Gaara Sandman: Please review.

Naruto: She's so cute!

Mr. Gaara Sandman: 0_o I knows!


	2. Chapter 2: A year later

Mr. Gaara Sandman: It's just so cute that's it's blackmail!

Naruto: What is?

Mr. Gaara Sandman: That mental image I left in the first chapter with little Obito-chan in pink frilly girly clothes! .

Naruto: Dattebayo! She is just too cuuuute!

Genma: What is cute? -walkes in followed by Kakashi-

Kakashi: Mah mah -still reading Icha Icha- what's with all the commotion?

Mr. Gaara Sandman: -hides teh mental image made into to picture- nothing

Genma: Let me see, I wanna see! -reaches out for the picture-

Mr. Gaara Sandman: NO! -runs off while Genma gave chase-

Naruto: By the way, Mr. Gaara Sandman does not own Naruto.

Kakashi: -lookes over orange book at Naruto with raise brow- Why are you talking in third person and who to?

Naruto: The readers!

****o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear****o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear******o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear******o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear******o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear******o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear******o_0-O******fastfowardbyayear******o_0-O******

A year later Naruto and Obito were damn near inseparable. Always together training and pulling pranks. According to Obito's skills states, she was able to stay in the same class as Naruto which made the blonde immensely happy.

We now start our chapter with not one but two names being shout out all over Konoha.

"NARUTO!" shouted a certain brunet once he saw the Hokage monument. "OBITO!" he shouted knowing full well that the blonde couldn't have done this much graffiti alone.

After bring those two back to the class they both tried to skip and lecturing them, Iruka announced the class the line up and practice henge. The entire class groaned at this and lined up. After Naruto got scolded for his sexy jutsu it was Obito's turn. Iruka was giving her a glare as a warning saying, "I want a henge of someone, not the same stunt as Naruto."

Obito grinned and henged into a sexy verson of Sasuke causing all his fan girls to scream in delight as they ogle madly and Sasuke turn red as a tomato. Naruto was in a fit of laughter as Obito got a shouted and scolded at Iruka.

****o_0-O******sexySasukefortheladysonly****o_0-O******sexySasukefortheladysonly******o_0-O******sexySasukefortheladysonly******o_0-O******sexySasukefortheladysonly******o_0-O******sexySasukefortheladysonly******o_0-O**** **

Back at their small apartment Naruto was stepping out of the bathroom drying his hair wearing boxers and a grey shirt. He noticed that Obito was sitting cross legged on the bed brushing her long silver hair. The little girl looked cute wearing blue sleep pants with red paw prints and a red shirt with the kanji word for 'fierce' on it. There was this torn look on her face as she appeared to be in deep thought as she brushed her hair. She didn't even notice the feeling of the bed being dipped until Naruto grabbed the brush from her hand and started to brush her hair himself.

"What's wrong, imouto-chan," the blonde said not liking the look on her face, "tell your onii-chan."

Obito was silent for a while before she spoke, "the exams are tomorrow."

"Is that all," Naruto said a small smile played on his lips, "don't worry, I'll pass this time I'm sure of it."

Obito didn't say anything just gripped on her pants tighter and stiffened. She was so torn. She knew what would happen on the exam and after that but still. Naruto would still become a gennin after that day but he seem really happy at the thought of passing and she didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his face.

Naruto stopped brushing Obito's hair and shifted until they were both facing each other. "Look," Naruto said, "whatever happens will happen and I know this is something you are not suppose to change, so don't tell me anything, got it." The stern look on his face disappeared and changed into a gentle gaze, "so don't worry about it," the blonde said placing a hand on her head in comfort.

"Okay, nii-chan," she said after hugging him placing her head on his chest.

They both went to sleep after that. Wrapped in each other's arms as though one would wake up and fine the other gone and it was all a dream.

****o_0-O******familymoment****o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O******familymoment******o_0-O**** **

Naruto was now trying to sneak into the hokage tower but was having trouble doing so. "Need help, nii-chan," Obito said startling the blonde.

"What are you doing here," Naruto whispered quickly then noticed the head band resting around her neck. He noticed the troubled look she was giving him then hugged her saying, "I'm glad you passed."

She hugged him back then pushed him away saying with a smirk, "now it's your turn to pass too."

"But how can I get in without those guys in front of the tower noticing," Naruto said quietly.

Obito just smiled at him after looking at the two Jounin, "leave it to me, nii-chan."

Kakashi was reading his orange book while leaning by the entrance of the Hokage tower as he waited for Genma to finish his rant of a particular mission he had to deal with today. "I mean seriously, that punk's got no right," Genma said then glared at Kakashi, "are you even listening."

"I get it that the noble's little _punk_ made you look bad in front of his _hot_ nanny," Kakashi said matter of factly.

Genma folded his arms muttering something along the lines of _smart ass_. Kakashi smirked under his mask then looked up from his beloved _Icha Icha_ book yet again when he heard Genma make a large oomph noise. What he saw was a little boy with short brown hair wearing a light blue shirt with Konoha's leaf symbol on it and a pair of brown shorts straddling on Genma's waist.

Genma's eye brow twitched then shouted at the child, "what the hell are you doing, watch it you little punk."

This caused the child's blue eyes to start the water works and cry really loudly as he rubbed his eyes.

Kakashi sighed putting his book in his back pocket and went over to crouch next to Genma, who was trying to calm the boy, and face the boy getting his attention. "Are you ok," he asked the kid, "do you know where your mommy is?"

The child stopped crying immediately as he gave Kakashi his full attention. Kakashi blinked at him, was it him or was the kid blushing at him. The next thing that happened was something Kakashi wasn't expecting to happen in all his life.

"Daddy," the child cried wrapping his arms around his waist in a hug making the grown man fall on his ass.

Genma snickered at Kakashi and received a glare from said man. Kakashi then looked down at the child, "excuse me but do I know you?"

The little boy looked up at Kakashi blushing again then got off of the man and ran off caring something in his arms. "Strange kid," Genma said getting up dusting himself off. "Sure is," Kakashi said mimicking Genma. Soon both men made a realization in horror.

"Shit, that kid made off with my wallet," Genma said in a panic.

"He made off with my beloved_ Icha Icha_," Kakashi shouted which caused Genma to look at him in terror. If they didn't catch that kid soon and people catch him reading it…. Both men vanish going after the child.

****o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**** **o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**** **o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**** **o_0-O_IchaIcha_badforkids**o_0-O****  
><strong>

Not too far away from the Hokage Tower, Obito stood on the roof top grinning then leapt off to her apartment after seeing an orange blurr run into the tower. She was going to need a few things to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Once in the apartment she and Naruto shared, Obito pulled out a box from under the bed that stored the clothes that she came in when she entered this time. Unknown to Naruto there were also a few hidden scrolls she had hidden her clothes as well. Going through her scrolls she found the one she was looking for and opened the scroll that was storing a katana, just her size, in it. Obito grinned as she looked at her old friend and inspected it carefully. After seeing that it was in fine condition she then set it aside then opened another scroll that held a medic kit that she had prepared without Naruto's notice and inspected it to make sure it's contents were still good and had everything she needed.

Seeing that everything was prepared Obito changed out of her blue shirt and brown pants and changed into a black sleeveless jumpsuit that reached her knees with a turtle neck that could cover half of her face and put a short navy blue mid sleeve jacket with hood after braiding her hair and putting back on the goggles she and Naruto wore. After binding her calves, attaching a pack to her right leg, putting on matching fingerless gloves, and tying her hitai-ate on her shoulder, she was all ready to go. Placing the medic kit back in the scroll and storing it away in a pocket she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," Obito said grabbing the orange book she and wallet she stole and stashing them away in her other pockets. Putting everything else way and storing it under the bed she heard the window sliding open. Grabbing her katana, she jumped away from the window that was next to the bed and barked causing the ninja to pause, half way through the window. One onyx eye blinked at the strange girl, _'did she just bark?'_

'_Crap, they must have followed me,'_ Obito thought when she realized that it was Kakashi. She then dashed off to the door, opening it to realize that Genma standing there. She stopped as Genma crotched down to ask, "hey, do you know where the kid that lives here is?" "He stole a very important scroll and we are here to get it back," the brunet continued.

Obito stared at him unsure of what to tell them. "Doing what Mizuki told him to do in order to become a genin," she then jumped over Genma and ran off like mad because when she looked back at Kakashi she noticed he was looking at her shirt. The light blue shirt with Konoha leaf symbol she wore earlier.

"H-hey," Genma said looking at the direction the kid ran off to. Then sighed and looked at Kakashi saying, "I don't get it, why did the Hokage send us here in the first place?" Stand up straight he continued, "I mean it's obvious that that kid isn't stupid enough to go back to his apartment." "Uhh, Kakashi," Genma said as he noticed his friend was being awfully quiet as he stared at the shirt. Looking at it himself it did seem awfully familiar.

Kakashi then looked at Genma saying, "we should follow that kid."

**o_0-OmustfindNaruto**o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-OmustfindNaruto****o_0-O**** ****

Hiding up in the trees, Obito watched as Naruto panting heavily after training so hard on his new jutsu he learned from the scroll. She smiled as she admired her nii-chan from afar. Obito was in a far enough distance to not be detected but could see everything clearly as she squatted on a tree branch hidden by the leaves.

"There he is," said a ninja on a branch below her. "It was a good thing we followed that kid, Kakashi," Genma said.

"Please leave," Obito said now sitting between the two eldor ninja.

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Kakashi said still watching Naruto.

"Yeah," Genma said in agreement glaring at Obito, "and give me back my wallet."

Obito sighed, "fine, but don't interfere until I say so," she said handing Genma back his wallet.

"Who says we have to listen to you," Genma said snatching his wallet away from her and counting his money.

"Unless you two would like to explain how a kid got a hold of certain orange book," she said with a smirk in her tone noticing how Kakashi flinched, "you would listen and stay put."

Genma glared at the brat before turning to watch Naruto muttering _fine_, not wanting to get his friend in trouble and face his wrath.

****o_0-O******blackmailagain****o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O******blackmailagain******o_0-O**** **

"Congratulations Naruto," Iruka said smiling, "you pass."

Naruto hugged Iruka, "thank you!"

Obito came running out of the bushes shouting, "nii-chan, I was soo worried about you where have you been." Acting like she wasn't watching the whole thing that didn't stop her from giving the unconscious Mizuki a swift kick in the shine, making yelp in pain, then hug the now surprised Naruto.

Naruto laughed then said, "its ok, I'm fine."

Genma and Kakashi stepped out and head towards Mizuki. Placing a foot uncomfortably on the center of Mizuki's back Kakashi started tying his hands together. Genma squatted down to Mizuki's ear telling him about the nice cell he'll be living in while rubbing his face in the dirt.

Obito was giving Iruka her full attention the medic kit sitting beside them. Inspecting his injuries, she said, "Iruka-sensei is so lucky that none of his vital organs have been hit," after looking at the deep cut on his back that was caused by the giant shuriken. This caused Iruka to blush then scratch the back of his head in response.

Genma and Kakashi were suddenly behind Obito, both looking at it looking at it impressively. Genma whistled saying, "remind me never to play poker with you, Iruka." Kakashi took the opertunity to get his book back from Obito as she was busy cleaning Iruka's wound and went back to Mizuki, reading it, with Genma following behind him saying that they will be dropping the traitor off to his happy little cell.

Kakashi stopped and looked back after hearing Iruka say, "Naruto, Obito, why don't we go celebrate with ramen." _'Obito,'_ he thought interestingly enough and continued on thinking about asking the Hokage about her.

****o_0-O******chapterend****o_0-O****review****o_0-O******chapterend****o_0-O****review******o_0-O******chapterend****o_0-O****review******o_0-O******chapterend****o_0-O****review******o_0-O******chapterend****o_0-O****review******o_0-O******chapterend****o_0-O****review******o_0-O******

Mr. Gaara Sandman: Please review!

Genma: Or no Sexy Parties -grins-

Kakashi: -turns to MGS- Why Obito?

Mr. Gaara Sandman: -shrugs innocently-

Naruto: Dattebayo! Next Chapter: Team Seven is Formed. -crosses fingers- I hope my imouto-chan is on my team

MGS: Actually I wouldn't count on that.

Naruto: Wh-what?

MGS: I might not put Obito in a team at all and just give her a sensei. -thinks- But the question is who though.

Genma: Quick Kakashi, lets make a poll for the readers and make bets with our fellow ninja for the results.

Kakashi: -nods- Lets. I could us the profit to purchase another _Icha Icha_. -walks off with Genma discussing the poll list-

Naruto: -crosses fingers and toes- not Ebisu! Not Ebisu! NOT EBISU!


	3. Chapter 3 Team Seven is Formed

Mr. Gaara Sandman: The Poll is Up!

Genma: So please VOTE!

Kakashi: Feel free to make suggestions! They might be added!

Genma: And depending on how interesting the results are it just might happen!

Naruto: -just got back from looking at the poll- Dattebayo! There are at least two options in there that just doesn't make any sense! -looks at the author- Why put them up there?

MGS: -shrugs- Just for funzys. At least I didn't put anything crazy like add the Akatsuki members! -thinks- Though that does sound like fun.

Naruto: YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO OWN NARUTO! EVER! DATTEBAYO!

MGS: Never owned it in the first place.

****o_0-O******chapterstart****o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O******chapterstart******o_0-O**** **

"Good morning, nii-chan," Obito said to the sleepy Naruto who walked into the kitchen. "The milk's gone bad," she said prepping to make breakfast, "it's a go good thing I picked up another carton last night."

"Good morning, imouto-chan," Naruto said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes while yawning. Looking at her, he noticed that she must have beaten him to the shower and changed already. Her goggles were resting on her forehead revealing her right dark blue eye and left onyx eye. She wore navy blue baggy cargo capri pants, a long sleeve mesh top with a slightly big black shirt over it and a red vest with the kanji word for fierce on a black paw print that sat on the back of the vest.

"Why don't you shower first," Obito said getting the flour from the higher kitchen cabinet but walking up the wall and ceiling.

"You've got to teach me how to do that," Naruto stared in awe.

"Next time nii-chan, shower first then breakfast," Obito said with a smile, "we're having pancakes today."

"Okay, okay," Naruto said about to leave the kitchen but stopped to say, "but don't turn on the stove until I'm out of the shower." "I don't want you to burn yourself," the blonde said in a concerned tone.

Obito rolled her eyes once she was on the floor again. "Yes, _mom_," she said and got conked on the head for the comment.

"Oy, I'm just worried about my imouto-chan's safety," Naruto said blushing then walked off to the bathroom.

"Sure, _mom_," Obito said getting the last words and hearing the door slam shut she giggled to herself. She always called Naruto, _mom,_ whenever he was acting motherly or just to tease him. After all, it was an inside joke between her, nii-chan, and ojii-san. She snorted remembering the first time she called Naruto, _mom_, in front of the Third. The old man didn't laugh but the mirth in his eyes told her that he was bawling on the inside as Naruto's cheeks blushed into a bright shade of pink. Even his lips were twitching.

****o_0-O******Narutokahchan****o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O******Narutokahchan******o_0-O**** **

Naruto was out of the bathroom all fresh in a clean set of clothes that his little gi-, imouto-chan, set in the bathroom waiting for him when he entered the room. The pancake batter was ready by the time he got in the kitchen and Obito was on the ceiling getting out the plates. "Careful musume," Naruto said with a smirk. He heard Obito snort and snicker. "Yes, kah-chan," she said walking down the wall next to the table. Naruto turned on the stove and got the frying pan ready for the pancakes.

After breakfast and cleaning the dishes the two checked everything they needed for the day. Naruto was ditching his goggles for his hitai-ate still wearing his orange jumpsuit. Obito tied her hair into a low pony tail, and then slipped on fingerless gloves. She still kept her goggles and had her forehead protector switched out into a bandana style and tied it so it was covering the bottom half of her face. Naruto asked arms folded, "why cover such a cute face?" and she retorted, "I'm a ninja now and you know as well as I do no one would take this cute face seriously." Naruto snorted though thinking that the bandana just made her look like she was playing Anbu and Nukenin. (I'm guessing the ninja version of cops and robbers.)

**o_0-OAnbuandNukenino_0-OCopsandRobbers**o_0-OAnbuandNukenino_0-OCopsandRobbers****o_0-OAnbuandNukenino_0-OCopsandRobbers****o_0-OAnbuandNukenino_0-OCopsandRobbers****o_0-O****

"Oy! Let's go and start our days as genin," Obito said pumping a fist into the air.

"Yes, dattebayo," Naruto said with excitement.

Naruto walked into the classroom receiving shocks a murmurs from the students, of course that all stopped when Naruto shouted at Obito to get down from the ceiling before she hurt herself. This left the bewildered students to puzzle how she got up there in the first place without them noticing. They watched in jealous awe as she walked down the wall with ease.

Uchiha Sasuke watched as she walked next to Naruto and sat between him and the blonde. "Chibi, Dobe," Sasuke said acknowledging them with as smirk. This caused Obito and Naruto to growl in response, "Teme," or in Obito's case, "Teme-nii."

The three then heard someone call out to Obito a seat back above them and turned their heads to see who it was. "Maru-nii," Obito said enthusiastically jumping up to the desk behind them to wrap her arms around Shikamaru's neck and hug him.

"Heh, troublesome," Shikamaru said at the gesture but gave her a one arm hug in return and patted her back.

"Whaaat, no hug for me," Choji said fringing hurt.

Obito then turned to Choji and gave him a hug around his neck too. "Don't worry Cho-nii, I love you too," she said and gave him peck on his check. "I feel soo loved," Choji joked then offered to share some of his chips with her to get her off him after feeling several jealous eyes glaring at him.

Obito was now sitting on the desk above Naruto and Sasuke between Shikamaru and Choji snacking on some of Choji's chips. "Obito, why are you wearing your forehead protector like that," Shikamaru said as he watched another chip disappear behind the bandana, "isn't it troublesome."

"Yeah, why cover such a cute face," Choji said pinching her cheek making Obito glare at him.

"Because she says no one would take her cute face seriously," Naruto stated folding his arms.

Choji made a playful dramatic look saying, "does this mean we have to start taking her seriously as well?"

"No," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "It'd be too troublesome to take her seriously now since we still know how cute she is," the lazy Nara said with a smirk. "But it can prove to be an effective tactic," he said looking at the ceiling, "when an enemy sees her face, they would think she's too cute to be taken seriously."

Obito glared at Shikamaru then said, "well, at least Sasuke would take me seriously." She then looked at the Uchiha and said, "right, teme-nii."

"Hn," Sasuke said looking at Obito, "if I didn't do so in spar practice, you would've taken me out easily," he said ruffling her hair.

Obito smiled under her mask. "That's right Sasuke-teme-nii-san," she said in her way of thanks and seeing Sasuke not flinch at nii-san made her smile even more. She then got a conk on the head.

"In your dreams girly," said a random fan girl.

"Sasuke is too awesome to be beaten by you, pipsqueak" said another random fan girl.

"So says the girl that got beaten by a pipsqueak in two seconds flat," said the pink haired fan girl making the other fan girls glare at her. "Move Naruto I want to sit next to Sasuke," Sakura said making heart shape eyes at Sasuke, **'I'll steal his first kiss for sure,'** her inner self said.

'_Hmph, what makes Sasuke so great,'_ Naruto thought seeing that once again that he was being ignored by his crush. He then appeared in front of Sasuke to get a closer look. Unfortunately someone bumped him from behind causing him to lose his footing and his lips to crash into Sasuke's. Somewhere in the background of shocked students the boys could here Obito go into a hysterical fit of laughter.

After both boys did a spit take they turned to Obito saying, "shut up, it's not funny." Both have a vein throbbing on their foreheads. This was making it hard for Shikamaru and Choji not to join in but Obito eventually calmed down saying, "you're right, you're right."

Obito then cleared her throat and turned to Sasuke saying, "Sasuke, if your kiss turns my precious nii/kah-chan into some kind of emo zombie then I'll be coming after you." Once she finished her sentence she bursts into a fit of laughter once again with Choji and Shikamaru joining her.

**o_0-Oemozombies**o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-Oemozombies****o_0-O****

"Team 7 will consist of," Iruka said, "Uzumaki, Naruto. Haruno, Sakura."

"Yeah," Naruto shouted.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the teacher continued.

"Hell Yeah," Sakura cheered.

**o_0-OwhataboutObito****steam******o_0-OwhataboutObito****steam********o_0-OwhataboutObito******steam******o_0-OwhataboutObito******steam******o_0-OwhataboutObito****steam********o_0-OwhataboutObito****steam********o_0-OwhataboutObito****steam********o_0-O****

"Iruka-sensei," Obito said getting the tan teacher's attention once he was outside of the classroom. "What team am I assigned to," she asked him? She thought she didn't hear Iruka call her name and wanted to make sure if it was just that.

Iruka scratched the back of his head then said, "well, the Hokage told me he would place you with someone personally." "Since you are younger than the other genin and posses promising talent the Third wanted make sure you would be placed with a proper instructor to isolate your talents until a team more suited for you can be formed." "If he didn't contact you yet, it means that he hasn't found anyone suitable for you yet," the brunet explained quickly to lessen the worry look on the girls face.

Obito then nodded at Iruka accepting his explanation. "Okay, Iruka-onii-san," she said bowing to her former teacher, "I'm going to wait with Naruto-nii's team and see their sensei." With that she ran off to where Naruto and the others are for the remainder of their break.

**o_0-Onomnomnomlunchomnomnom**o_0-Onomnomnomlunchomnomnom****o_0-Onomnomnomlunchomnomnom****o_0-Onomnomnomlunchomnomnom****o_0-Onomnomnomlunchomnomnom****o_0-O****

"So that's why your name hasn't been called for a team," Naruto said to Obito in a slightly relieved tone.

"But that means we still means we can't be in the same team," Sasuke said slightly annoyed as he ate some of his lunch. "How am I supposed to deal with the Dope without you around, Chibi," the Uchiha said to Obito, pointing over to Naruto. This caused the blonde to shout Teme at the raven while glaring.

Obito snickered, "hehe, oh I'm sure you can think of something." "After all, Sakura would make sure nii-chan doesn't harm your pretty little face without tearing him to shreds first," Obito said with grin causing Sasuke to glare at her with a grin. "Just promise me that I get my nii-chan back in one piece and I'll promise not to parade around town in a sexy jutsu henge of you like I did in class," she whispered darkly in his ear causing the boy to shudder as he remembered the hungry look in those fan girls eyes in the classroom.

"Oy, dattebayo, what are you two talking about," Naruto demanded.

"Nothing, Dope."

"Teme!"

Obito smiled at the two. It was a good idea to make the two eat launch together in hopes that they would become closer together and Sasuke wouldn't feel as lonely as he did before. Obito remembered, back in her time, what the blind swordsman told her about the boy and she wanted to do everything she can to prevent a repeat. The girl laughed as she watched Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other with their foreheads touching. After making a comment about the scene before her the boys separated and ate their lunch quietly. But it was soon interrupted when Sakura appeared out of nowhere to join them and started babbling none stop to an uninterested Uchiha, and a more than interested Uzumaki. Obito decided to pull out a book to read to ignor her.

**o_0-Oendingtehchapter**o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-Oendingtehchapter****o_0-O****

MGS: REVIEW REVIEW!

Kakashi: And VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Genma: Or there will be no sexy parties!

Naruto: Next chapter The Silveret! It will be about Obito so I'm excited!

MGS: If I get a lot of votes then I might put Obito's sensei in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Silveret

MGS: -sniffs-

Naruto: Whats wrong boss?

MGS: -points to review box- No one likes my story -tis on the verge of tears-

Naruto: whoow not a single review

Genma: There there -pats Mr. Gaara Sandman's back- it's ok at least you got a response from the poll

Kakashi: I am somewhat disappointed in the readers. I mean wouldn't they be eager to point out spelling or grammar mistakes.

Genma: Or at least comment on how funny a scene from a chapter is.

Naruto: -lookes at the conversation so far- You know boss you are starting to sound like a big baby

MGS: -sigh- I know that I'm just trying to get a comment here. I guess no one finds my joke funny.

Naruto: What joke?

MGS: Read the first chapter again.

Naruto: -blushes and hears Kakashi's and Genma's snickers- **You should never own Naruto!**

MGS: -walks off shrugging- Never did in the first place

**o_0-Onewchaptero_0-Onewchapter**o_0-Onewchaptero_0-Onewchapter****o_0-Onewchaptero_0-Onewchapter****o_0-Onewchaptero_0-Onewchapter****o_0-Onewchaptero_0-O****

Just as Obito was getting to the good part of her shojo novel when Sakura interrupted her reading by making a rather loud comment saying, "would a mother even allow you to read that in public?" Obito looked up from her book to the annoyed Sakura. "Huh," she said not sure what she was talking about. It's a just a shojo, so what if the cover had two guys sticking a kunai at each other's throats and their faces where inches apart. It was a surprisingly good read. "I don't know," she said to the pinkette then looked at Naruto, "can I, kah-chan?"

"As long as it's age appropriate," Naruto said smirking, "but it wouldn't have stopped you before."

Sakura huffed then said in a tone, "honestly, you two can get away with anything since you have no parents around to scold you for it." Sakura was about to tell them off with a speech when Sasuke interrupted her.

"Sakura, you're annoying," said the raven making the pinkette stare at him in disbelief.

Sakura looked at Naruto when he spoke, "drop it, teme." She couldn't help but notice the lonely hurt look in the blonde's eyes as he stared at the food in front of him before eating again. She even glanced at Obito to see that the silveret was reading again but her posture was stiff. Sakura remained silent becoming lost in her own thoughts.

**o_0-OsmoothSakurasmooth**o_0-OsmoothSakurasmooth****o_0-OsmoothSakurasmooth****o_0-OsmoothSakurasmooth****o_0-OsmoothSakurasmooth****o_0-OsmoothSakurasmootho_0-O****

Team Seven were waiting in the classroom for their sensei to come get them. Everyone has left, except for Obito, with their senseis and Iruka went home as well. "That's it I can't take it anymore," Naruto said getting fed up with waiting.

Kakashi slide open the door while sticking his head out fully aware that the eraser would hit his head. What he wasn't expecting was the water and the bucket to fall on his head. The bucket that now sat on his head like a hat was used as a stepping stone causing it to sink further down his head. Kakashi lifted the bucket like a hat to see a silver haired little girl with her back facing him crouching in front of him while a raven, blonde, and pink haired genins held their hands over their mouths trembling.

"My first impression of you is, I don't like you guys," Kakashi said as the genin looked at him weird. His eyes narrowed in on the silverett that was looking at him over her shoulder, "you," he said, "I hate."

Obito looked away to hide the dejected hurt look in her eyes. "Yeah," she said in a tone getting up then facing Kakashi, "well I hate you too," she finished with a glare. Before Kakashi could say anything Obito kicked him in the shin and she ran off out the classroom door as he yelped in pain and hopped on one leg. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised brow as the blonde stared off in the direction Obito ran off in. He's never seen her act like that before. Sakura was apologizing for Obito's behavior and checking so see if Kakashi's leg was ok.

****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethat****o_0-Obuckethato_0-O****

Obito was sitting before the memorial stone, her arms wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. "I miss you guys," she said out loud to herself. Remembering her past and seeing the past of those who told her their stories of it made her heart ache even more. She wanted to cry. Seeing her friends, the ones she called family, yet they are nothing like the ones she knew. She knows them, their secrets, their likes and dislikes. Yet they are complete strangers to her, or more like she is a complete stranger to them. "Onii-sensei-chan," she said in a whiney tone, "this is hard." "But don't worry," she said forcing herself to cheer up, "I'll make it." She smiled then continued, "I have nii-kah-chan, Ojii-sama, Onii-san, and soon teme-nii-san." She then looked depressed again knowing that even though they have grown to love her like family they can't understand her. 'Well, maybe nii-chan and Ojii-sama can a little,' she thought since they know the truth of how and why she's here.

It may have seemed strange finding comfort from some rock with a bunch of names on it but she remembered reading and being told that it brought comfort to others, to him. Comparing the memorial stone to the futures and remembering all the places of the additional names on it. Her eyes lingered onto one empty space in particular. "I saw him again today, sensei," she said staring at the empty space then shifting her eyes on top of the memorial imagining that her sensei sitting there like always. He'd often sit there when he found her in front of the memorial stone. "He was really mean to me, sensei," she said innocently to her imaginary sensei. "Well I guess your right sensei, he doesn't know it and what I did was a bit mean too," she continued like she was having an actual conversation with him. She really missed her time.

**o_0-Osheseesfuturpeople**o_0-Osheseesfuturpeople****o_0-Osheseesfuturpeople****o_0-Osheseesfuturpeople****o_0-Osheseesfuturpeople****o_0-Osheseesfuturpeople****o_0-O****

Sarutobi, Hiruzen was sitting in his office smoking his pipe as he read the files of potential sensei's for a certain little girl. The old man smiled at that. Since that day she appeared into Naruto's life she wormed her way into his heart as well. His only hope is that the weight on her shoulders doesn't get to her.

The Third was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said looking from his desk to see the little silver haired girl he was thinking about.

"Ojii-sama," Obito asked, "do you know who will be my Sensei?"

The old man withdrew his pipe then spoke, "yes, well before that Obito, I'm going to need to know the extent of your skills." He stood up and walked around his desk, "there is an arena in the basement under the tower that we could us without any unwanted eyes." "I'm going to have you demonstrate your skills with one of my most trusted Anbu, Tenzo," the Hokage said leading Obito through a secret door in the office, "he shall be waiting for us there."

**o_0-Osenseisenseisensei**o_0-Osenseisenseisensei****o_0-Osenseisenseisensei****o_0-Osenseisenseisensei****o_0-Osenseisenseisensei****o_0-Osenseisenseisensei****o_0-O****

The third smiled as he watched Obito defy gravity as she jump slashed at Tenzo. Her kenjutsu was excellent; she has the basics down perfectly. Her tiajutsu is a little off, the Hokage noticed when he watched the girl jump up again to make a swift kick to the Anbu's chin and missed. Though her ninjutsu was superb as he watched her do a substitution jutsu and Tenzo slashed the log in half.

But old man Hiruzen could not help but feel something's amiss. After seeing the Anbu and little girl bow at each other the old man spoke, "Obito, tell me, how exactly are you going to be helping us when you are so young." "Tell me girl," he said in a serious gaze, "what is the ace up your sleeve?"

The silverette just returned his gaze with an eye jester that he has seen many a time on another face, "How about I show you."

**o_0-Oshowustoo**o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustoo****o_0-Oshowustooo_0-O****

The old man was stumped, utterly stumped. Files of jonin were spread across his desk and he was standing in front of his office window ignoring them. It was troubling him that he couldn't figure out the right place for the girl. Plus the new information the he has learned from her wasn't helping either.

Obito was originally sixteen before she came to the past. She had to reverse her age to make the trip easier on Naruto and lessen suspicions among others around her. There was a way to revert back to her original age but she couldn't stay in it long. He thought back to the conversation with her about her father.

Obito smiled painfully when the Third asked about telling her father. "Tell him what," she said sarcastically, "the truth.""The man died before I could meet him and you want me to walk straight up to the man and say 'hi, I'm your daughter from the future and this is my first time meeting you," she shook her head. "It wouldn't be a good idea, the man has his own life to live and I have my mission," she smile at the old man, "at least I get to watch him live it myself, instead of hearing the stories about him." Sarutobi sighed for the poor girl. He walked back to the crystal ball that was also sitting on his desk seeing Naruto and Obito sharing the same bed as they slept. This gave the old geezer an idea as he grinned at the two.

**o_0-Odaddydaddydaddyo_0-Owhereismydaddy**o_0-Odaddydaddydaddyo_0-Owhereismydaddy****o_0-Odaddydaddydaddyo_0-Owhereismydaddy****o_0-Odaddydaddydaddyo_0-Owhereismydaddyo_0-O****

Naruto and Obito were both asleep dead to the world around them. Their peaceful silence was soon interrupted by a startled cry as one of the two bolted up right from fright. "Obito, are you okay," Naruto asked in concern of his little sister as he sat up on his elbows. Obito looked at him as though she just realized where she was then jumped off the bed saying, "Naruto, we don't have time but you gotta hurry and grab everything you can then leave here as soon as possible!" As she was saying this Obito was already off of the bed quickly pulling out the box that had all the stuff she came to the past with. The blonde wasn't sure what was going on but jumped off the bed as a well getting his knapsack and started shoving clothes left and right in there. Obito ran into the bathroom to get their toiletries scooping them into her own knapsack as well. Leaving the bathroom she joined Naruto in stuffing scrolls, books, and anything of value.

They both stopped when they started hearing noises coming from outside. Then a sudden crash came through the window as a Molotov Cocktail bomb hit the floor and set it aflame. Naruto acting on instinct dashed off grabbing the bed comforter to use it to put the fire out. Obito grabbed his arms to stop him saying, "forget it we gotta outta here." Giving him his pack and securing her on before picking up her box.

"How are we gonna get outta here," Naruto said staying close to Obito as the fire spread quickly and there was banging noises from the door.

Obito quickly gave Naruto the box, "hold on to this." She already used a good portion of her chakra reserves showing the Hokage what she could do. Now she was about to tap into a little more. After this she was going to be low for a while. Grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm she teleported them both out of the apartment.

**o_0-Owhathappendsnow**o_0-Owhathappendsnow****o_0-Owhathappendsnow****o_0-Owhathappendsnow****o_0-Owhathappendsnow****o_0-Owhathappendsnow****o_0-O****

MGS: Alright folks that's all you get for now -looks at the three eye twitching ninjas-

Genma: Her dad! -twitch-

Naruto: It can't be! -twitch-

Kakashi: It is! -twitch-

MGS: Yeah it's pretty obvious -scratches back of head- Now if I could only get more poll votes so I can get a better idea on where to put her.


End file.
